Physical Contact
by RileySturleson
Summary: Sam has been 'hallucinating' Lucifer again, but this time the 'visions' are a little more... intimate CONTAINS: BOYxBOY (SAMIFER) implied sexual activity, adult language


"Sammmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyy... Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... SAM!"

I sat straight up in bed to find Hallucifer floating above me, shaking me violently. Ignoring him completely, i sat up and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the sink, shaking my head at the dark red 'blood' that poured out.

_God dammit does he had to mess with my mind so early in the morning? _

I waited for it to turn back clear, and splashed my face, staring down into the porcelain bowl. Then i looked up into the mirror. I saw lucifer where my face should be, "BOO!" He yelled loudly, rattling the mirror. I stumbled back, knocking the stuff off the counter. Hallucifer, of course was standing behind me. I shook my head and walked around him. He laughed menially and disappeared. I layed back onto the motel bed and closed my eyes.

*drip drip* SOmething dripped on my face. I moved my hand up to see what it was.

_Blood? _

Then i saw it. On the ceiling on the motel, Dean was burning. Just like my mother did, just like jessica did. I screamed and rolled off the bed, knocking the lamp off and shattering it on the cheap carpet flooring.

Dean sat up in the bed beside mine, and i saw the flash of a knife b;ade flip out, "Who is there?" He yelled.

I stood up, gasping for my breath, "It is just me, Dean. I fell off the bed."

He chuckled and laid back to where he was, "Loser."

I chuckled and pulled on my shoes, "I am going to take a walk."

Dean rolled onto his stomach and mumbled, "Whatever." before falling back asleep.

Outside, the cool night felt good on my sweaty neck. I walked down the sidewalk towards the vending machine, fishing out a dollar from my deep pockets. I turned the corner and jumped when i saw that the machine was frozen ina sloid block of ice. Halluficer was leaning against it. I leaned against the wall nearest to me and said, "Just leave me alone, already!" He laughed and appeared next to me, his elbow on my shoulder. I jumped and leaned away, just far enough out of his reach.

He chuckled, "What is wrong, Sammy?Don't want me to touch you?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek. I shuddered, trying as hard as i could to ignore him. He walked in front of me and pinned my shoulders to the wall. I gasped and bit my lip, looking away from him.

He frowned, "You really hate me,don't you, Sam?"

I looked at him, catching a brief glimmer of sadness in his eyes. Before i could answer, he pressed his lips to mine. I gasped at the sudden contact.

His lips were ice cold.

He broke the kiss, "Looks like i found a brand new way to torture you. Of course i thought you would like me touching you, after all that time we spent together in the cage."

I frowned, not willing to admit that i really did enjoy the kiss. He smirked and kissed my neck, leaving small bruises along my collar bone. I suppressed a moan as he trailed his hands up my shirt, tickling the tips of my nipples. He chuckled and kissed me again, this time his tongue slipping between my slightly parted lips and into the crevice of my mouth. I tried hard to fight the oncoming erection that i would soon receive. He continued kissing me, biting my tongue and lips, drawing blood.

I gasped, fully intending to push him away, but instead, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer, kissing him deeply. He froze and pulled away, his ice blue eyes full of confusion. I felt my face heat up, and i turned to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to where i was, "What the hell was that!?"

I shrugged, attempting to play it off, "Human instinct?"

He scoffed and harshly said, "Pathetic humans."

I frowned and looked to the ground, "Why do you hate me so much?"

He looked at me and said, "i don't."

I glared at him, 'Then why do you insist on torturing me?"

He chuckled and stepped closer, "How else am i supposed to have fun?"

I blushed, "W-was that just now not fun...?"

His face filled with confusion, "Yeah i guess, but it was torture for you."

He smiled weakly, "It isn't torture if i liked me..."

His eyes widened and he blushed, "What do you mean... you liked it?"

I looked away, "I mean i like you. All of that stuff you did to me in the cage, all of the _torture,_ well all of the sexual torture, i kind of liked it... in a sadistic, kinky sort of way." I chuckled, "I guess you could say that i fell for you."

He grinned, "You fell for a fallen angel?"

I smiled, "I guess i did."

He kissed me. The kiss wasn't hungry and frustrated like before, but instead was passionate and kind. I kissed him back, my arms wrapping around his neck.

He smiled and broke the kiss, "I didn't know that i was capable of feeling this emotion anymore.. all of that time locked in the cage, left alone with my sorrows and hate... i forgot that i could love."

I smiled, "Who knew Lucifer could love?"

Just then, a couple walked around the corner. I dropped my hands and they shot me a confused look.

Hallucifer leaned down and kissed my cheek, "Don't worry, they can't see me. I _am _just a figment of your imagination, right?"

I smirked, "I guess you aren't... i can't fuck my imagination."

He chuckled and the couple stared at me briefly before walking down the sidewalk.

Hallucifer whispered in my ears, "Besides, you can't fuck me anyways. Dean is back in your room."

I grinned, "I guess i should go rent another room, then."

**THE END**


End file.
